Generally, a material with a fluorine resin coating is obtained by making the surface coarse by means of electrolytic etching or surface toughening for increased adhesion with a fluorine-based polymer. The surface is coated with a suspension of a fluorine-based polymer, followed by baking.
Obtained in this way, however, the surface and fluorine-based polymer coating are coupled together weakly for there are no chemical bonds between the two. Therefore, when the material is used for a long time, the adhesion deteriorates resulting in a separation of the fluorine-based coating from the surface of the material.
In addition, since the surface is electrolytically etched or toughened as a treatment for making it coarse, the manufacturing process is complicated, increasing the cost of manufacture.
Therefore, it has been requested that a material with a fluorine-based coating having excellent adhesion to the surface be developed. Furthermore, it has been requested that a method of manufacturing a material with a fluorine-based coating, which is simple and free from any electrolytic etching or surface toughening step be developed.